1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a painting mask, or a material used for masking part of the surface to be coated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a mask which is used for covering a part of the surface to be finally coated, so that the covered surface may form a part of the surface of a final product. This kind of mask is used for obtaining, for example, a two-tone decorative finish on the body of an automobile, or a black finish on its door sash or locker.
An aluminum foil is often used for a mask which is used for making a black finish on, for example, a door sash. An aluminum foil is so flexible that it can easily adapt itself to the shape of the surface to be masked, and can also retain its own deformed shape. It eliminates or minimizes the necessity for a tape which is usually required for holding the mask in position. The use of an aluminum foil, therefore, contributes greatly to reducing the time and labor which are required for the masking and hence painting operation, and the cost thereof.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5851/1987 discloses a mask which comprises an aluminum foil 6 having a plurality of corrugations 1 in at least a portion thereof, as shown in FIG. 5. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 27768/1987 discloses a mask comprising an adhesive layer 3, removable paper 2 attached to the adhesive layer 3, a corrosion resistant metal or plastic sheet 4 attached to the adhesive layer 3 on the opposite side thereof from the removable paper 2, and a backing 5 attached to the sheet 4 along the edges thereof, as shown in FIG. 6.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62862/1987 discloses a mask which is used for covering a matted portion of the surface to be coated before finish coating is given to it. It comprises an aluminum foil 6 and a heat resistant sheet 7 attached to one surface of the foil 6 and formed from a material which is not adherent to the matted surface, as shown in FIG. 7.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 19056/1982 discloses a mask formed from a soft plastic material, such as a soft polyvinyl chloride resin. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 79569/1983 discloses a mask comprising a laminated assembly of an adhesive layer 8, a foil 9 of a metal, such as aluminum, a removable layer 10 and a base layer 11 formed from, for example, a film of an appropriate material, as shown in FIG. 8.
While several known forms of masks have been described, some of them are of the multilayer construction and, therefore, require a complicated manufacturing process and are expensive. The mask consisting solely of a plastic film lacks the adaptability and shape retainability which an aluminum foil possesses. The mask consisting solely of an aluminum foil also has a drawback. The paint which has adhered to the foil easily peels off the foil when the baking step of the coating operation has been finished. It scatters and contaminates the interior of an oven. It is also likely to adhere to the coated surface of e.g. an automobile body and make it defective.